1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter, and more particularly to a cutter for cutting hollow strips, such as hold down strips for receiving electric wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hollow strips, such as hold down strips, are provided for receiving and shielding the electric wires and for protecting and for preventing the electric wires from being damaged. The strips normally includes a hollow interior which may not be neatly cut by typical pliers or pipe cutters. The typical pliers or pipe cutters normally include a pair of levers having a middle portion pivotally coupled together and having a handle formed on one end and having a cutter blade formed in the other end. However, the cutter blades include a flat edge that may distort and deform the hollow strip while cutting the strip.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cutters for strips.